


Pollen

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Roleplaying As Strangers), (not really though), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, And just a little bit soft at the end, Aphrodisiacs, Arousal, Begging, Being Worn On Someone's Cock, Checking in, Coming Untouched, Consensual Dub Con, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Two Cocks, Desperation, Dom Deceit | Janus Sanders, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edging (kind of), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Helplessness, Hemipenis, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Sex Toy, Increased Sensitivity, Kinky, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Medieval Fantasy, Mentions of Public Use, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Noble Deceit | Janus Sanders, Overstimulation, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay in the Imagination, Safewords, Scientist Logic | Logan Sanders, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Teasing, Wall Sex, coming dry, lethargy, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: A scientist travelling alone encounters some difficulties. A passing naga nobleman stops to help.
Relationships: Loceit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 219





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my betas [awyrmofmyword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyrmofmyword) and [VintageSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSquid), and everyone who cheered me on on Discord!

When Logan had stated his intention to travel to the city, everyone had warned him that the roads were too dangerous for a human travelling alone. But the next merchant caravan wasn't due for weeks, and Logan's findings were far too urgent to wait, so he had set out anyway, trusting his superior intellect to keep him safe.

For the past two days, he hadn't encountered any problems. In fact, his journey had been very pleasant. The landscape of the kingdom's wilds was fascinating, and only half an hour ago he had stopped to make notes about an unfamiliar plant, describing in his notebook the angular, blue flowers with their honeyed scent.

Having rested so recently, he had been intending to keep walking until the afternoon, but to his surprise he was already growing tired. His legs felt heavy, and his brow was beaded with sweat. Perhaps he had been walking faster than he intended, as happened sometimes when he became lost in thought… which seemed to be happening frequently today.

A break was in order. He moved to the side of the path, where the thick grass of a meadow would provide a comfortable enough place to sit a few minutes.

When had the day grown so warm? It was still hours before noon, but the sun shone brightly down on Logan, and his skin prickled with heat. Perhaps he should remove his jacket… and perhaps his shirt as well…

It was only when his hands moved to the front of his pants that Logan snapped out of his reverie, finding himself already half-undressed. Quite improper! But then again… the road was clear as far as he could see in both directions. He was alone, and so warm… The sun would feel so nice on his skin…

Logan fumbled his pants off without standing, arching his back to slide them loose. Yes, this was far better. His skin was still warm, but lying naked in the grass felt right, like it was where he was supposed to be. Idly, he traced a hand down his chest, marvelling at the way the lightest touches sent sparks dancing under his skin. His mind was pleasantly fuzzy, like he had just woken from a sleep… perhaps he should nap here a while… but only after he'd enjoyed this touch a little more. Round and round, circling his nipple… and then brushing over it, just softly.

Logan's mouth fell open, letting out a gentle moan.

He brushed his thumb against the nipple again, and again, letting out a fresh mewl every time as sparks burst behind his eyelids. Had he always been this sensitive? Perhaps it was the friction…

Before he'd even thought about it, Logan pressed the tips of his fingers inside his mouth, wetting them with his tongue. And – oh, yes. He sucked the fingers deeper, pulling them as far into his mouth as they would comfortably go, and sucked against them. It felt right, having something inside his mouth – sucking, and pressing his fingers in and out, as his back arched in pleasure.

Unconsciously, his other hand drifted down to between his legs, nails scratching lightly at the crook of his thigh. His fingers circled ponderously over the front of his boxers, tracing the curve of his hardening cock through fabric already damp with pre-come –

Damper than it should be. Logan frowned, momentarily distracted from the pleasures of his own body. He fumbled his boxers down his legs, kicking them somewhere out of sight amidst the long grass, then ran a curious finger between his legs. His crotch was soaking wet, but what he'd taken for sweat and pre was actually coming from somewhere else…

Logan's hand drifted further down, cupping over his balls and then sliding back to his hole, where a thick, sweet smelling liquid oozed out between his cheeks.

Logan lifted his fingers to his face, inspecting the substance. It was slippery and viscous, with the overpowering scent of honey. When he touched a taste of it to his tongue, the sweetness was dizzying, and it sent a fresh flare of arousal through his veins, followed quickly by a wave of languor that had his head lolling back against the ground. His legs fell open, Logan no longer caring about his wantonness.

He let his hand fall back between his thighs, pressing his fingers more firmly against his hole. As they slipped inside up to the first knuckle, he almost let out a cry, biting against his other hand to muffle it. He could feel a fresh, hot spurt of slick around his fingers, the scent of it dizzying.

Two fingers slipped inside easily, the muscles inside him opening up with barely a strain, and he added a third soon after. Logan was panting with arousal now, wanting nothing but to be taken quick and rough – but his limbs were so heavy he could barely move, let alone fuck himself properly. He ground his hips in slow circles, rutting against his own wrist and feeling smouldering heat with every small crook of his fingers. But it wasn't enough. He needed _more_.

“My, my, my. What do we have here?”

Logan blinked open his eyes to find a figure towering over him. The stranger was a naga, from the emerald scales glittering over his face and the bare chest under his cloak – and a powerful one at that. At least seven and a half feet tall, he must have been a lord, perhaps even a prince.

“Please…” Logan said softly, his voice faltering. “Please…”

In another circumstance, perhaps he would have been begging for mercy, or for the noble to tell no-one what he had seen – but his mind was clouded with only one thought.

“Please fuck me,” he begged. “I need you – please –”

“All in good time,” the stranger said with a smile. “Let me introduce myself; my name is Duke Janus.”

Logan let out a soft groan of frustration and bucked his hips, trying to force his fingers deeper inside of himself.

“Yours, I happen to know, is Professor Logan Sanders. I attended one of your lectures, once. But you are a long way from your university now, and from your robes too, I see. Let me guess, you thought a little flower could cause you no harm?”

“I – I –” Logan couldn't focus enough to answer the question. “Please, my lord, anything –”

“Fortunately I've encountered the bloom before, and I know its effects. You will recover soon enough. And in the meantime… I know how sweet you will taste.”

Suddenly, Janus coiled himself between Logan's outspread legs, taking Logan's cock into his mouth in one smooth motion. Logan almost screamed as a long, forked tongue flicked over the head of his cock, licking away the pre-come beaded there. Sharp teeth scratched lightly along his shaft, the pain blurring into pleasure as Janus hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head sharply.

Then, just as quickly, he pulled off again. Logan almost let out a sob at the loss.

“Come now, be patient.” Janus said. “We both know there is a far greater prize waiting for me.”

With a gentle but irresistible grip, he pulled Logan's hand free by the wrist, leaving him empty and hollow and desperate for something more.

Then Janus picked up Logan's knees, hooking them over his shoulders. His large talon-tipped hands spread Logan's cheeks open, and he slowly pressed his long, slender tongue into Logan's hole.

The naga's tongue pressed deep inside him, deeper than his fingers could reach, rippling against his walls and filling every nerve with white-hot pleasure. If Logan could have moved, he would have buried his hands in the lord's hair and held him in place, grinding his hips back in search of more – but he was now as boneless as a rag doll, his limbs lying limp where Janus had thrown them.

Instead, Logan used the one part of his body still somewhat under his control, and babbled: “thank you, please, yes, more, thank you my lord” in between his desperate cries of pleasure.

After an eternity and no time at all, Logan's body spasmed, his hips finally moving as his cock spurted across his own belly. Janus's tongue stayed buried deep even as Logan's hole fluttered desperately around it, then pulled out to lap every last drop of slick off his ass.

Logan whined, his nerves still burning and his cock hard as diamond. What was happening? Why did he still crave more?

“Oh, little treasure. You didn't think this would be over so fast, did you? The pollen which infected you is using you for fertilisation. Your own seed will not do; it will not be satisfied until you can provide it with another's.”

Janus smirked, bending to lap the come off Logan's stomach. Every brush of his tongue was a beautiful torture, and Logan's hips jerked, seeking more stimulation even as he wanted to weep from it.

“Please, please,” he whimpered. “You could – please, want you inside me –”

Janus let out a theatrical sigh.

“I'm afraid that may take longer than you think. And my journey has been delayed for long enough. Perhaps I should simply leave you here for the next lucky stranger who happens across you…”

Logan mewled.

“Unless…”

“Anything, whatever you want, please, lord, _please_ fuck me!”

Duke Janus grinned viciously. “Well, there is one possibility…”

“Yes,” Logan said, blindly. “Do it. Whatever it is.”

“Very well.”

Janus moved away, fetching something from the cart on which he travelled, leaving Logan desperate and whimpering on the grass, completely unable to move.

A minute or so later, he returned with a rope. He pulled Logan's hands up over his head, binding them together.

For a moment, beside Logan's face, he paused.

“My, what pretty _colours_ you turn for me…” he said.

For a few seconds, Logan's mind cleared, the magic of the Imagination relaxing its hold on him.

He cleared his throat.

“Not as pretty as your _green_ scales,” he replied.

Janus nodded, and the haze of lust returned, turning Logan's mind to pleasurable fog as before.

With the ease of someone far stronger than he looked, Janus scooped Logan into his arms, carrying him back to the cart, his bound hands dangling in his lap.

“Please…” Logan said. “Don't make me wait, my lord… I need you.”

“You'll be getting exactly what you need, little treasure,” Janus promised, cryptically.

He slid smoothly onto the front bench, from which he could drive the horses. Then, with a smooth motion, he pulled his cocks out of his skirts.

Logan stared hungrily at them, two twin shafts, each 9 inches long with a slender, pointed head.

“Just like I promised,” Janus said.

Then he pulled Logan's legs open, until Logan was straddling Janus's lap, one huge cock pressing gently against his hole, while the other rubbed against his own.

Logan whimpered, beyond words, helplessly begging. Janus smiled as though he knew every desperate thought in Logan's head, and rocked his hips up, pressing smoothly inside Logan, then dragging his body down until he was seated fully against Janus's lap.

Logan moaned openly. He had never felt so full in his life, the cock inside him pressing against every sensitive, aching part.

Before he could even adjust to the feeling, Janus was pulling at his bound wrists, looping them over his head. Logan barely came up to Janus's chest, so with his wrists bound behind Janus's neck, he was completely trapped in place.

“There we go, pet. What do you say?”

“Th- th-” Logan could barely even form the words, his mind whited out with pleasure. “Thank you, m-my lord.”

“You're welcome.”

Janus smiled softly down at him. Then, with a snap of the reins, he urged the horses into motion, and the cart began to roll down the rocky dirt road.

With every motion, with every step of the horses and judder of the wheels, Logan bounced helplessly on Janus's cock. He jolted up and down by fractions of an inch, constantly stimulated but never fully filled in the way he so desperately desired. He collapsed against Janus's chest, his face pressed against the smooth, cool scales, but the enormous naga seemed fully focussed on the road ahead, impassive to Logan's plight.

He needed more. His cock throbbed against Janus's, the both of them pressed together between their bodies, and Logan craved to rut against it, to rock his hips frantically and chase his pleasure higher – but his body was still almost limp, weak and pliable from the intoxicating pollen coursing through his veins. He tried his hardest anyway, grinding his pelvis down against Janus's cock, then pressing himself forward, managing with desperate effort to lift himself an inch in the air, then two, three –

The cart hit a pothole.

In one slick slide, Janus's cock speared all the way inside him, skewering the oversensitive nerves of Logan's prostate. Logan's orgasm hit hard, and he twitched in place, his asshole spasming around Janus's cock as he let out a loud groan. A small amount of come dribbled out of his cock, quickly smearing across his and Janus's bellies.

Still, the naga drove on.

Logan whined, small and pleading, as his sensitive insides continued to be ruthlessly teased by the jolting motions of the road. He no longer had the presence of mind to even chase his own pleasure; he had been reduced to nothing but a hole in need of filling, his every nerve burning with the desire to be properly fucked.

“That's it, little treasure. Just relax and let yourself feel it.”

Janus stroked gently at Logan's hair, and his whimpering quieted. The long, hard cock inside him felt so good, a physical manifestation of Janus's promise to fuck him. Logan was floating on an ocean of pleasure, and he had no choice but to crest with every wave. His body was no longer his own to control, and at last, he stopped even trying to fight for it.

Logan lost track of time, of distance, of everything outside the sensations ravaging his body and the occasional gentle touches Janus gave him – a hand against the small of his back, a kiss against the top of his head, just enough of an anchor to keep him from drifting entirely out to sea.

“Look,” Janus remarked at one point. “They're staring.”

Logan made a muffled noise of confusion, face buried against his chest.

“Everyone we pass is looking at you,” Janus murmured. “They want to have you, I can see it in their eyes. Perhaps I should stop, let them take turns licking that honey-sweet from your ass and sucking that poor desperate cock of yours.”

Logan's insides tightened at the words, another wave of pleasure rippling through him. He could no longer tell for certain if he was coming or not, his cock long since pumped dry, but he felt a fresh flood of slick leaking out of his hole, adding to the sodden mess he was sat amidst.

Janus chuckled, and ran a hand over Logan's cock, thumbing at the slit. Logan let out a high-pitched whine, his back arching reflexively.

“That's it, darling. Let them know how good I'm making you feel.” Janus rolled his hips forward, his second cock rutting against Logan's belly, and for the first time since they'd set out, he let out a groan of his own. Logan twitched in anticipation –

But then Janus drew his hand away.

“Not much longer,” he promised, leaving Logan once more untouched to suffer this fresh wave of want.

By the time they finally rolled into the town, Logan no longer had any care left in him for the stares or cat-calls of passers-by. Instead, he preened, knowing that the attention meant that their destination was close at hand.

As soon as they pulled up at the inn, Janus was moving. He didn't bother to unhook Logan from his position at all – simply rose up on his tail and slithered inside, Logan still hanging off his neck.

The shift in position, no longer jostled by the cart, drove Janus's cock deep inside Logan, so deep he could feel it in his bones. He whimpered, excited, and was dimly aware of Janus snarling “I need a room” and the hefty clink of a bag of coins before –

“Finally,” Janus murmured, pressing Logan's back against a wall. “I've been waiting all day to have you properly, little treasure.”

Logan moaned, his head falling back against the wall as Janus thrust into him in one smooth motion, drawing out before filling him again and again and again.

“You were so perfect,” Janus panted, cupping Logan's face in his hands. “So beautiful, so good for me, I –”

Logan's muscles were loose and languid, and a thrill went through him as Janus groaned, pleasure evident in every sound.

“So open for me,” Janus whispered, sounding awed.

One of his hands left Logan's face, and a moment later, there was something else pressing at Logan's hole, opening him impossibly wider – yes, yes, this was what he needed!

“Can you take all of me, do you think?” Janus asked in a low voice. “Can you do that for me, little treasure?”

“I – I –” Logan was breathless, barely able to speak as he was bounced up and down on Janus's cock and fingers. “More! Ple-e-ease…”

Without another word, Janus reached up and snapped open Logan's bindings, freeing his hands. Logan was tossed onto the end of the bed with his face buried in the mattress, knees hitting the floorboards a moment later. Logan squalled at the sudden emptiness inside, but a moment later Janus was there behind him, pressing his weight down over Logan's body. Then both his cocks were sinking inside, and Logan could think of nothing else.

The pressure was immense. The fullness of it felt as though Logan might split in two from the strain – but at the same time, it was perfectly, gloriously right, finally filling all the hollow spaces inside him that had been aching so desperately for hours. He no longer knew what noises he was making – the bedsheets did little to muffle the screams of ecstasy – but he was intimately aware of every inch Janus pressed inside him, the way the scales of his chest pressed firm against Logan's back and his hands gripped tightly hold of Logan's own.

When Janus's hips finally pressed flush against him, Logan let out a sob of pleasure. He was finally exactly where he was supposed to be in the world.

“Perfect,” Janus breathed behind him. “Like you were made for me.”

Then his hands shifted to grip Logan's hips, and he began to fuck him, hard.

Janus snapped his hips back and forth at a brutal pace, and the air rang with the sounds of grunting, flesh slapping together, and the squelching of the copious slick still leaking out of Logan.

Logan's eyes rolled back in his head. His body was no longer his own; it was entirely Janus's to control, and he was filling it with more pleasure than Logan had ever thought possible. He thought he might pass out from the sheer sensation of it, and would have considered it a small price to pay – but instead he remained awake, drooling and moaning against the bedspread as every muscle in his body shuddered and every nerve screamed with overstimulation. Slick dripped down the back of his thighs as one orgasm blurred into the next for what felt like hours.

He didn't need words to know when Janus was finally close – he could feel it in the stuttering rhythm of his body, the way he leaned close over Logan and buried his face against Logan's shoulders. Janus's hand closed around Logan's cock, stroking it once, twice – and then they fell over the edge together, Janus's cocks both pulsing and spilling inside him as Logan's body shook with one last peak of ecstasy.

They stayed there for a few moments, panting, Janus still buried deep inside Logan's core. Janus reached out and squeezed Logan's hand reassuringly.

Logan, his muscles now back under his own control, squeezed back.

Slowly, Janus slipped out of Logan, before lifting him gently and placing him on the bed. Janus lay beside him, face-to-face with his tail wrapped over Logan's legs.

“Are you back with me, darling?” he asked gently.

“I am,” Logan said, slowly. “At least as far as magic is concerned. But I am…”

“Still coming down from subspace?”

Logan nodded.

“Absolutely understandable, love. Can you give me a colour?”

Logan chuckled, tangling his fingers with Janus's once more. “Very green. That was… wonderful.”

Janus smiled warmly.

“I'm glad to hear it. Would you like a bath?”

“Depends.” Logan yawned. “Will you be able to come with me?”

Janus chuckled, and with a wave of his hand he returned to his normal form, shrinking back to his normal size as his thick tail became two human legs once more.

“Better?” he asked, slightly teasing. “Now I can keep you afloat when you fall asleep in the tub.”

Logan simply gazed at him, his eyes warm with the kind of undisguised love he was rarely relaxed enough to show.

“So long as you've got me,” he said sleepily. “That's all that matters.”


End file.
